


Iwasaki Kamisori

by trixiechick



Series: Happy Household Club [25]
Category: Free!
Genre: Emotional, Future Fic, M/M, off-camera sex, sexual shaving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 14:28:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1513862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trixiechick/pseuds/trixiechick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin gets an unexpected gift from an even more unexpected source.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Iwasaki Kamisori

**Author's Note:**

> so, talking to [teicakes](http://teicakes.tumblr.com/) about (among other things...) [a shaving kink](http://archiveofourown.org/comments/8483455) turned into [this adorably kinky little drawing](http://trixiedragon.tumblr.com/post/83499237811/teicakes-submitted-casually-leaves-this-here) and a burning need to write it. somehow, though, that got to be really emotional... part of the [Happy Household Club](http://archiveofourown.org/series/53603)

Rin came in, kicked off his shoes, and called out, "I'm home," in one heroically fast motion. He got inside the apartment, and Makoto peeked out of the kitchen with a smile and a kiss for Rin.

"With your meet so far away, I thought you might miss dinner," Makoto said, clearly pleased that Rin was _not_ missing dinner.

"It's hamburger steak night! Of course I got home," Rin winked.

"Did your team do well?" Makoto asked, glancing over his shoulder at the sizzling on the stove.

"Eh, we did all right. I think a couple of guys could have done better, but," Rin shrugged. With swimming, there couldn't be any such thing as an _off day_. Off days were for practice. When the competition was on, milliseconds would mark the difference between victory and defeat. It was a brutal sport, so the competitors had to be brutal, too. He'd had hope for a couple of guys, but...

"Your sister called," Haru informed him mechanically, too entranced by his video game to even look up.

"Oh?" Rin looked at Makoto, but he just shrugged, and went back to the stove. Rin went over to the couch and sat down next to Haru. "What did she have to say?"

"A bunch of stuff," Haru sighed, narrowing his eyes in concentration. "She has something for you."

"What?" Rin asked, confused. He looked at the game Haru was playing. "Isn't that Makoto's game? Are you doing the underwater level for him?"

"It's our game, we're playing it together. I only like the underwater level, that's all," Haru petulantly informed Rin as he evaded some floating mines.

Rin slumped a bit, scowling. "You never play the underwater levels for _me_. Everyone hates the underwater levels! Everyone! Everywhere! Why don't you play them for me?"

"You don't ask me to," Haru growled. 

"So all I have to do is _ask_ , and you'll play it for me?" Rin scoffed.

"Sure, if you ask nicely. Get on your knees and say, _Master Haru, I don't understand the nature of water like you do! Please play this level for me!_ And then I might do it," Haru neatly swooped past the guard shark and grabbed the lost idol.

"Fuck you," Rin glared. In real life, sharks wouldn't protect territory for people!! Rin could just distract them by dropping bloody meat like twenty meters off! Stupid games and their stupid unrealistic sharks...

"You might, later. If you ask nicely. Get down on your knees," Haru started, but Rin punched his arm. Haru deflected and angled his body to keep his controller steady so he wouldn't drop the idol.

"Kou is coming over?" Makoto asked from the kitchen door.

"Ah... yeah, I guess," Haru replied, straightening up.

Rin sat up straighter, too, even though it was _Haru_ who was being a troublemaker. "Yeah, so what's going on there?"

"Uh... she didn't say. Well, she said. She said she had something for you and she was coming over. I think she wanted to know when you'd be home. Something like that," Haru explained, dodging the harpoons.

"Why didn't she just call me? Why would she call _you?_ Wait, is that your time?" Rin laughed. "I did this level in half the time!"

"She called Makoto, Makoto was in the bath, I answered because I saw the caller ID and I thought she might need help, and did you get 100%? Because I'm going to get 100%," Haru haughtily replied.

"Che. You don't worry about getting 100% on first playthrough! You worry about _time_ on first playthrough! You get 100% once you're done!" Rin shook his head.

"That sounds like something someone who didn't get 100% would say," Haru nodded sympathetically.

Rin opened his mouth to tell Haru how real men played games, but Makoto interjected, "Is Kou staying for dinner?"

"...I don't know," Haru said quietly.

"You don't even know how to take messages," Rin rolled his eyes.

"Rin, be nice," Makoto smiled. "I'll... make some extra rice, just in case."

"There's some leftover in the fridge, you can just add it to the machine," Haru told him.

"Ok, thanks," Makoto disappeared back into the kitchen.

"I bet you spent the first ten minutes just playing around in the coral," Rin grumbled. "...So how did Kou sound? She's ok?"

"Yeah," Haru nodded tightly. "She was fine. She was normal. Sounded happy. ...Did she go somewhere?"

"Ah..." Rin scratched the back of his head. "Oh, that's right, she visited mom and that man she married."

"Your stepfather?" Haru teased him evenly.

"He's not my stepfather," Rin shook his head. "He's the guy my mom married when my sister and I were already all grown up."

"Mmhm," Haru was almost smiling. Rin could tell. That was definitely an almost-smile.

"Is the guy _your_ mom is gonna marry going to be _your_ stepfather?" Rin shot back.

Haru considered for only a fraction of a second. "Ok, ok, you're right."

"Hell yeah. And ha! You _didn't_ get 100% That says 98%, doesn't it, Haru?" Rin crowed.

"And what percentage did _you_ get?" Haru glared at Rin.

"Doesn't matter, because I finished it _fast_ ," Rin beamed.

"You finish a lot of things fast," Haru grumbled under his breath.

"What was that?" Rin grabbed Haru's shirt.

Haru glared at him, but then the doorbell rang.

"Kou to save the day," Makoto sighed, going to answer the door.

"How come _he's_ answering the door?" Rin crankily wondered.

"I guess you weren't fast enough," Haru shrugged noncommittally. 

"You're an ass," Rin rolled his eyes.

"Play nicely, oniichan," Kou warned him.

Rin jumped up and kissed his sister's cheek, taking the box from her arms. "How was mom?"

"She's good!" Kou beamed. "She and Tadao-san got a new cat. A grey one with white paws. He's driving their orange tabby crazy," she laughed.

Rin made a face and sat his sister down on the couch. "Why do you have to call him by his given name? Isn't that weird? He's your mother's husband!"

"Yes, which I would think implies a close relationship," she raised her eyebrow at him.

Rin just shook his head.

"Did you just go to see your mom as a holiday?" Makoto asked, leaning against the wall. 

"Actually, Ai and I went there together," Kou flushed a bit. "So mom could meet Ai."

"You don't need to call _him_ by his given name, either," Rin grumbled. "Or at least call 'im Aiichirou, sheesh. And mom's met him, he was _my_ friend in high school."

"True," Kou said slowly. "But now he's _my_ boyfriend, and that trumps high school friend. Plus, you had emotional problems in high school, and we hardly saw you! I really wanted mom and Tadao-san to get to know Ai!"

Rin covered his face with his hands. "I did _not_ have emotional problems in high school!!"

"Yeah, you did," Haru contradicted, and Rin glared at him, checking to see if he was smiling.

"Sounds like things are going well with Nitori-kun," Makoto grinned at Kou.

She flushed a bit. "Yeah, so far... very few bumps in the road." She winked at Makoto, and then took a deep breath. " _Not_ that I want to jinx anything, or rush it. But. Yeah, things are going well."

"Don't rush into anything," Rin warned her.

"Rin, you've been married since you were what, seventeen? Eighteen? And to _two other guys_. You don't get to lecture me about taking things slow," Kou told him.

"That's two whole separate things!" Rin protested.

"Anyway, mom wanted me to bring you that," Kou changed the subject.

Reluctantly, Rin poked the box. "Yeah? What is it, kibidango?"

"No," Kou looked sheepish. "No, uh, mom ran into our uncle..."

"Huh? You mean...?" Rin narrowed his eyes.

"I didn't know you had an uncle, Rin," Makoto said gently.

"Oh, he's actually... our dad's uncle?" Kou smiled crookedly at Makoto. "He... when our parents got married, they were _really_ young, like... mom was still in high school, so both their families kind of... cut them off for a bit. Dad's uncle helped him get work as a fisherman, I think he paid for his union dues or something starting out. Anyway, it turned out Uncle had dad's stuff from the union hall still... he got mom's new address and sent it to her," she told Rin. "Mom thought _you_ would want that," she pointed at the box.

"This is..." Rin looked at the box. "Dad's stuff?"

"Something from dad's locker at the union, yeah," Kou nodded.

Both Kou and Rin stared at the box.

"That's... your... your uncle held onto that for a _long_ time," Makoto said slowly.

"Yeah," Rin pressed his lips together. "My dad's parents blamed my mom for his death. They said it was her fault he was working on a fishing boat instead of..."

"They had no way of knowing that," Haru cut in. "Your dad made his own choice to be with your mom."

Rin and Kou smiled gratefully at Haru. "Yeah," Kou took a deep breath. "Fortunately, mom's family... was more understanding. Well, at any rate, it seems like dad's uncle hadn't forgotten about us, but it was just chance that mom ran into him..."

Rin poked the box and turned it around and around. It had been... _decades?_... since his father died. To suddenly find something new from him...

Kou cleared his throat. "Ah, well... This place looks a bit... different. What's all this?" she pointed to the walls.

Makoto flushed. "Well! That's... we're looking at furniture. For the house, of course."

"Wow, already to the point where you're looking at furniture?" she poked Rin, grinning.

"Well... if we... don't order ahead of time and shit, we won't have anything but empty rooms when the house is ready, so..." Rin was still staring at the box.

"Wow," Kou got up and started to look around. "I see there's a bit of debate on the couch issue?"

"It's not just choosing what we like," Makoto stepped closer to her, explaining. "It's also a question of budget. So, we have to pick which items we _really_ want, and then figure out what else we can afford."

"How do you know your budget? Like, how did you work this out?" Kou asked.

"We contacted a shaman, a witch doctor, and a fortune teller. Then we just made up a number," Rin sighed.

"Actually, we took three months of our combined income, and subtracted what we needed to pay on our loans. Which is why we're trying to stretch out every yen, and bum food off of anyone we can," Makoto sighed.

"Three months? Is that how much longer there is before you move in?" Kou asked, looking excited.

"It's not that precise," Rin shook his head. "But that's the date they set. For now."

"Yeah, I know, I'm kind of in charge of scheduling projects?" she teased him. "I just haven't had the chance to look in on the progress of your team lately."

"Tell them to hurry," Haru said calmly.

"I get the impression that you guys are in what we affectionately call the _Constant Stress_ phase of the project?" Kou teased, tapping the boxes of tile for the kitchen.

"Those were on sale, we had to buy them even if it was too early. It's the perfect tile, and they were 50% off," Makoto assured her.

"Is your floor strong enough to hold these up?" she asked, looking down as if the floor would buckle just from being reminded of the weight.

"We pray," Rin sighed.

"You guys need to get a storage unit," Kou told them.

"Too expensive," Rin shook his head.

"Too much trouble," Haru sighed.

"We've been discussing it, but obviously, I'm not making any headway," Makoto sighed. "My parents have offered us space to store things, though, but..."

"We need to clean out their shed for them," Haru said plainly.

"We just need a weekend when we can all work on it together," Rin added.

"Can you stay for dinner?" Makoto asked her.

"No, I have to get going. Ai is making me dinner," she blushed, and winked at Rin, who tried valiantly to not blow his top. She took a step toward the door, and then she gave them a look.

"Something on your mind?" Rin asked. She looked like she wanted something. Maybe... she wanted him to open the box... 

He hoped that wasn't it.

"Well, I just..." she took a deep breath. "I'm just wondering... I asked a couple of my friends this, but maybe it'd be good to have a male perspective. ...If you're in a committed relationship with someone, how often do you think is normal to... to... you know, have sex?"

"Never," Rin grumbled.

"We're talking about when you don't live together, right?" Makoto considered.

"Ten times, on average," Haru replied dully.

"Is that a week?" Kou gaped. "Wait, no, never mind, I shouldn't have asked, I mean, you guys are in a triad with all men, _that's_ obviously different, I just don't need to know." She started to hurry to the door.

"Wait," Rin huffed. "Look... if... if Ai is... being... too... _demanding_... well, I can always kick his ass, even if he has gotten taller and shit," Rin promised her.

Kou smiled, and rubbed his arm. "No, it's... it's actually... the opposite... It's not the _opposite_ ," she corrected quickly. "It's... Ai's not good at initiating things. I _suppose_ he might feel intimidated... _for some reason_..."

"Probably a really good reason," Rin shrugged, looking away.

"So it's... _less_ , you're not..." Makoto started sympathetically.

"No, it's just Ai's too intimidated to start things, that's all," Kou said quickly.

"I'm sure that's it," Makoto nodded equally quickly.

"He might be a bit gay," Haru suggested.

"What? No!" Kou shook her head.

"He was a bit gay in high school," Haru looked pointedly at Rin.

"Haru, he's bisexual. Being bisexual is a thing," Makoto told him.

"Or pansexual," Rin shrugged.

"Whatever. Sometimes, someone is bi, but they're still more into guys or something," Haru shrugged.

"Ai is really into me!" Kou insisted.

"My sister is super hot!" Rin hotly told Haru. "Even gay guys are into her! Tell him, Makoto!"

"Uh..." Makoto blanched.

"Oniichan," Kou sighed, closing her eyes.

"What?!" Rin asked.

"Forget it," Kou sighed. "I'm just going to go..."

"Look, Kou," Rin touched her elbow gently. "If... If you need me to beat him up for... for not pleasuring you enough..."

"Oh, my god, oniichan..." Kou shook her head.

"I'll beat him up for any reason you want me to!" Rin insisted.

"I don't want you to beat him up!" Kou glared at him. "I just... I want...!"

"Look, Kou, in my... admittedly limited experience," Makoto flushed and looked away. "The best thing to do when you're having issues with sex is to _talk_ about it."

"I... I know, it's just... so delicate..." she sighed.

"And the best time to talk about sex is right after sex," Makoto continued calmly. "Think about it... right afterward, after... whatever you do afterward, your body is loose and relaxed, you're feeling happy and content... then, you can easily bring it up. He won't feel nearly as self-conscious, and he'll be more honest about it."

"That's really good advice, Makoto-senpai!" Kou smiled. "So, you've had to give these two a _talk_ after sex?"

"Ah, that's..." Makoto flushed.

"We're on to you now," Haru told Makoto, eyes narrowed.

Makoto just sighed.

Rin shook his head and shepherded his sister to the door. "Seriously, though, I can beat Ai up anytime. For any reason. Just give the word, and I'll rearrange his face and straighten him out."

"That's probably the whole reason he's intimidated, because he knows I just have to say one word to you, and your entire relationship with him will be destroyed," she smiled at Rin, and then leaned in and kissed Rin's cheek. "Don't worry, our relationship is... really good. I think I'm going to take Makoto-senpai's advice and... _talk_ to Ai about it."

"Ok," Rin shuffled nervously.

"And Rin... when you open the box, if you need to talk, or..." Kou looked uncomfortable.

Rin was uncomfortable. "Yeah. I'll let you know what's in it and all." He kissed her cheek quickly. "Have a good dinner."

"You, too," she smiled at him. "Fish tonight?" she asked, smiling awkwardly.

"Nah, Makoto cooked. It's hamburger," he grinned.

"Good for you," she squeezed his arm. "I'll talk to you soon."

"Take care," he told her. When she was gone, he went back to the living room. He looked at his lovers, and then he looked at the box. 

He felt tired.

"Hey, almost dinner?" he asked.

"Ah! Yeah, I'll get it on the table!" Makoto rushed off to the kitchen. 

Rin sat down heavily on the couch. Haru put his arm around Rin's shoulders, and pulled him closer. Rin put his head on Haru's shoulder and just.

Stared at the box.

They ate dinner, an unusually quiet one, and Rin was going to take a bath, but Makoto pushed the box in front of him. Rin sighed, and then he just tore the tape off the top.

"What's in it?" Haru peeked over Rin's shoulder.

"It's... well, it's... there's a picture of our family..." Rin swallowed hard, looking at the old photo. It was cracked and faded, but Rin was holding Kou, and his dad had his arm around Rin's mom and Rin. Rin... didn't remember the photo, at all. He put that aside, and took out a towel. "Ha, Iwatobi Swim Club," he smiled, showing the logo on the towel to Makoto and Haru, who both smiled at him. He picked up a small leather case and opened it. Inside, there was a small wooden box, a can of shaving cream, a bottle of aftershave, and a set of small combs. He opened the wooden box.

"What is it?" Haru put an arm around Rin's waist to look over his shoulder better.

Rin picked up the silver blade. "It's..." He turned it over and over. The hilt was uncovered, but it was easy to hold, and the blade was heavy, heavier than it looked. 

"A knife?" Haru furrowed his brow.

"It's a straight edge," Rin felt like there was something in the back of his head, an image, a memory maybe, that was just out of reach. "It's my dad's shaving kit... He didn't shave on the boat, when he got home, he'd... he'd have this scraggly, nasty beard, and... he'd shave before he got home because... mom complained about it... and we teased him, we said... we didn't want kisses from daddy until he was clean-shaven, so... he took his kit to the dock." Rin swallowed hard.

Kisses from daddy... that was right, they joked and laughed... he remembered, but it was all foggy, distant... 

Rin looked at the blade, which was still pretty shiny after all those years. The name of the craftsman who forged it was etched into the blade.

"Wow, that's... that's amazing Rin," Makoto reached out and touched Rin's knee.

"I'm going to learn how to shave with this," Rin said, like it was something he just realized.

Makoto's eyes widened, but then, he started to smile slowly.

"We'll help," he promised.

  


* * *

  


The first time Rin tried shaving with his father's straight edge, he sliced into his cheek. It wasn't that deep, but it still bled a lot, and it panicked Makoto. While it was healing, he practiced with the straight edge using a kiwi. That was Haru's idea. It helped, because by the time his face was healed, he was fully used to holding and handling the blade. 

Therefore, the second time he tried to shave with his father's straight edge, it went a lot better. The third time, he only nicked himself on the chin, but as he pointed out to Haru and Makoto _several_ times, he often did that with a regular razor, too. 

He shaved his legs with the straight edge after a month of using it, and once again, the nicks were small. After six weeks of using it, he didn't nick himself anymore, and he'd taken to shaving just about daily to really get the hang of it. Practice, as he told his young swimmers, was essential for developing muscle memory, experience, and skills. 

When he held the blade to his cheek and he looked into the mirror, a foggy sense of his father came back to him, as if his father had reached him from outside time. He couldn't remember it, but he was sure that when he was a child, he used to watch his father shaving with the blade that was in his hand.

He read up online on the proper care and handling of the blade, and he took great care to follow every instruction to the letter. 

He'd been given a piece of his father.

  


* * *

  


Makoto stretched out, throwing his arm over his head. Haru climbed back into bed, curling up to Makoto's side. Rin had his head on Makoto's tummy, and he was toying with Makoto's flaccid cock.

"It's not going to do any more tricks tonight," he yawned.

"I know," Rin smiled. "But it was such a good boy tonight!"

"I really love it when you talk to my dick like it was a dog," Makoto sighed, closing his eyes.

"Have you ever noticed that he's only sarcastic with me?" Rin asked Haru.

"You're special," Haru mumbled. "Maybe too special."

"Well, I am pretty special compared to you," Rin rolled his eyes. Haru lifted his head a bit and glared, but that was as much energy as he was willing to expend.

After the workout they'd just given their soon-to-be-retired mattress, Makoto wasn't surprised that Haru was nearly already asleep. He was surprised that Rin was still toying with his junk. "Hey, Mr. Special, are you tired, or...?" Makoto asked.

Rin grinned up at him. Damn sexy grin... "I was just thinking... you're getting kinda hairy down here. Maybe it's time for a shave?" Rin wiggled his eyebrows.

Haru perked up. Makoto flushed. And then, a cold wave rushed through him. "Wait, when you say... you don't mean... you're not planning on using your dad's straight edge, are you!?"

"I'm totally pro with it now!" Rin declared. "And feel this, you can't beat this closeness," he rubbed his cheek against the inside of Makoto's thigh.

"Don't worry, Makoto. I'll protect you. I'll watch him very carefully. I'll watch everything he does," Haru soothed, rubbing Makoto's chest.

"There, you see, nothing to worry about. Haru will be watching," Rin winked at Makoto.

"This is... I mean... that blade is really sharp!" Makoto felt his heart pounding. The idea was _terrifying_. It would entail... such _complete_ trust, such _total_ surrender of his body to Rin... 

Which was why he knew he was going to do it, but that didn't make it any less terrifying.

"That's how you know it'll do a good job!" Rin boasted. He moved up Makoto's body, and looked Makoto in the eyes. "I would never hurt you," he promised. And then they were kissing.

Makoto whimpered.

Rin got up off the bed, and Haru slid around so that they were each holding one of Makoto's hands as they drew him up onto his feet to go to the bathroom. Rin got the water going, and Haru helped Makoto to sit on the counter and spread out his legs. Rin opened up the shaving cream and lathered up Makoto's genitals, gently rolling his balls around to get them nice and foamy.

Makoto groaned, he whimpered. Haru put an arm around Makoto's shoulders, supporting him. He turned Makoto's chin, and looked into Makoto's eyes. "Hold my hand," Haru commanded, so they interlaced their fingers.

"Ready?" Rin asked, licking his lips.

Makoto cried out, just thinking about that blade on his tender skin.

"Ok, see, if you do that while I have the blade on your skin, I really might slice your testicle right off," Rin patiently told him.

"I-I know, I had to get it out," Makoto bit his lip and shut his eyes tightly.

"Are you really ok with this?" Rin asked gently. 

This was Makoto's chance to use a safeword. Or just _no_. But. Makoto nodded tightly, and squeezed Haru's hand. Haru kissed the corner of his mouth, and then he whispered into Makoto's ear, "You're gorgeous, you know."

Rin began.

Makoto's whole body felt tense, he felt like a guitar string being stretched too much, each turn of the tuning key was getting him closer and closer to snapping. Rin gently pulled him taut and swiped down with his blade, and Makoto was lost in sensations of _cool_ , _soft_ , _hard_ , _sharp_ , the scraping of each pass electrifying his body over and over again. Haru was breathing into his ear, and his breaths got more and more shallow as Rin's work continued. Makoto couldn't open his eyes, but he could _see_ it, Rin concentrating, his hair pulled back, maybe his tongue peeking out and his teeth showing a little. Haru's eyes dilated, his gaze transfixed. And all because of Makoto... which was insane. It was humbling. It was a miracle.

"And you said he wouldn't do any more tricks," Rin teased, using his talking-to-the-puppy voice again. He leaned down and swiped his tongue over Makoto's tip. Makoto threw his head back and groaned, a sound pulled right from the bottom of his belly and filling the whole bathroom, the whole world. 

Haru moved in, kissing Makoto's neck, kissing his jugular, biting his flesh, licking Makoto's skin between his teeth. Makoto had to employ every last muscle to keep his body still and not shudder. Haru was rarely rough like that, but when he was...

Makoto opened his eyes, and the overhead light in the bathroom swirled and blurred, it was too bright and too white and it burned Makoto's eyes, but he stared at it unblinkingly, and the blade touched his scrotum again.

Makoto felt caged, he felt _free_.

Haru nibbled on his ear, and Rin cleaned the blade, and lifted Makoto's balls to finish up the job. Makoto's heartbeat was loud enough to rattle the windows, and his vision turned hazy, turned red.

He spread his legs out more.

"So beautiful," Rin sighed, breathing on Makoto's needy cock. "I'm done with the groin..."

"Let me check," Haru said emphatically. He caressed Makoto's balls, and Makoto's brain went haywire. He rubbed his thumb over Makoto's base, and nodded. "Nicely done."

"Thank you," Rin beamed. "Should we do his legs now?"

"Oh, god," Makoto groaned.

"I'm not god, but I can understand why you feel that way," Rin teased, caressing the inside of Makoto's thigh.

"Sh-shut... ah..." Makoto quivered.

"Haru, play with his nipples. Let's see if we can get him to come without touching his dick," Rin winked at Haru.

Haru nodded seriously, and took each nipple between his forefingers and thumbs.

Makoto whimpered, he tried not to kick, he shut his eyes, he saw nothing but light. "You... you two..."

Haru massaged Makoto's nipples. "Gorgeous," he repeated.

Makoto had no defenses. Rin's father's blade scraped down his thigh, and that was it. He was just going to go crazy. "I can't believe... w-with your father's..." Makoto gasped.

"The next time I shave," Rin grinned, because he only ever used that tone of voice when he was grinning, "I'm going to think how this has been somewhere that previously only Haru and I got to go." 

Makoto had no answer for that except yet another whimper.

  


* * *

  



End file.
